t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ripple.of.mc
:p ☾Darkshine903☽ 02:26, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Yep! I just am addicted to drawing those two. >W<'☾Darkshine903☽' 02:29, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :D''☾Darkshine903☽' 03:33, October 31, 2015 (UTC)'' Ripple... are you okay? You acted really weird earlier... If there's something going on, you can tell me. We're friends, and I'll always have your back. So if you want to talk about it, I'll be here.. okay? [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 03:38, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Ripple... are you on?? [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 03:50, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Omg that mean so much to me on your front page. ;u;. The eyes are too big. ;n; ''☾Darkshine903☽'' 03:56, October 31, 2015 (UTC)'' Awww... Well, if it makes you feel any better, I know the feeling.. Most of my friends ignore me and be jerks to me, and I want you to know I'll always stick by your side. Friends have left me... Just like everyone does. Because of some things that happened... I have trust issues... My heart is cracked... I even sometimes feel insane.. like I have no feelings.. But, I will always be there for you no matter what. <3 [[User talk:Flamestar22|'''''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|''...]] 04:02, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Eyy, Ripple. Can you get you get Kik? Me and Dapple discussed a few things, and we both think it'd be easier to discuss on Kik than privately when no one is on. No pressure, though. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 15:13, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Mine is .SinisterShadow. I can tell you Dapp's on kik. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 21:56, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Hello. How long would it be for my requests to be approved.— Minkclaw 17:51, November 11, 2015 (UTC) I placed a few requests in the other clans. May I make those characters now?— Minkclaw 18:15, November 11, 2015 (UTC) well tbh im very active on here— Minkclaw 18:27, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Are all the kits of Eagledawn's taken?— Minkclaw 20:49, November 11, 2015 (UTC) I would like to speak to Dapple about it. It was decided by me, the creator, that this would be how the clan remains. It is not any more special than the other clans, however the differences were put in place to make being in the clan "enviable," which would in turn increase activity. I find it very disrespectful that you decided, without me might I add, to change the rules that I very specifically stated will remain in place as long as the clan remains. It was meant to be a new and unique idea that would add a little bit of diversity. It was meant to be different to create a different experience and a different plot. That is similarly why the external force exists. The rules that were put in place were agreed upon by everyone, including Dapple. I set out all of the rules about the clan on its rule page, and Dapple agreed to everyone one of those rules. Thunderclan was created with the intent to be more "special" than the other clans, and this was agreed upon, as stated many times.Whitestar 23:10, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Wanna do transformice? I'm a physicist now.☾Darkshine903☽' 23:38, November 11, 2015 (UTC)'' Oh OK. Hope your OK.☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:47, November 11, 2015 (UTC)'' ;-; Well I hope you're okay soon. ~Darkshine903 Users are still very much so able to join Thunderclan. In fact, almost everyone on this wiki, aside from Mink, has a character in Thunderclan. Anyway, I would still appreciate having a word with Dapple.Whitestar 01:10, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Why do we have to join with a kit in ThunderClan?— Minkclaw 23:36, November 12, 2015 (UTC) That's not fair. White is using the admin power way to much.— Minkclaw 23:39, November 12, 2015 (UTC) It won't count. Ahh so she wants to have the least supporters to make sure she gets what she wants. And no problem Ripple. Even though I am quite angry that my vote will not count, I'm glad I can help out.☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:44, November 12, 2015 (UTC)'' I have a question about the limitation of a character per clan? What's that about? My character Jaystorm got "rejected" because of it. Some of these rules aren't fair to users, especially ThunderClan's rules.— Minkclaw 13:52, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "CELEBRATION TIME C'MON!" ''☾Darkshine903☽'' 02:16, November 14, 2015 (UTC)'' Makes a cat yowl in happiness. ((Fear))☾Darkshine903☽'' 05:15, November 14, 2015 (UTC)'' Hey Ripple, check the Moderator blog but anyways, I made this for you. C: I was bored so I drew a pic of 3 ranks. Cann you make this transparentand crop this or no?☾Darkshine903☽'' 01:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC) '' Awwh, thank you Moth. C: I thought Silentsong was horrible thoughh. <3 ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:31, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Awwh. Do you know how to code my sig to a faded blue thingy? ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:35, November 15, 2015 (UTC) I love my sig, but the blue could stay that blue and slowly fade to a light blue at the end. ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:45, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Hmm.. How about now?☾Darkshine903☽'' 01:50, November 15, 2015 (UTC)'' https://join.me/357-045-804 — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 21:58, November 15, 2015 (UTC) tell dapple to come too — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 21:58, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Dapple already approved them. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 21:59, November 15, 2015 (UTC) re ahhhh i'm so sorry! i didn't upload them, i just gave permission to use them, and dapple said ok and flame uploaded them. so that's two specialists? idk fam i'm sorry 23:53, 11/15/2015 On the chat, I wanna plot out the lovey birdies. <3 ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 23:54, November 15, 2015 (UTC) i see. again im v sorry ripple, you can remove them if you'd like 23:58, 11/15/2015 Yes, could you? I still don't have the tools for pixels and transparency.☾Darkshine903☽' 01:59, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Thanks!☾Darkshine903☽ 02:04, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey Ripple, you still on the chat? ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 02:06, November 16, 2015 (UTC) https://join.me/543-756-580 — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 23:28, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Dapple asked you to move Dapplestream to Queens.☾Darkshine903☽' 00:26, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I was going to, but I'm not sure if I should, considering Aquila is going inactive. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 23:14, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Could you add him in ? — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 23:21, November 17, 2015 (UTC) I will later on, atm I'm busy fixing up Snowbae's charart. <3 — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 00:06, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay well sorry. I haven't been inactive the only time I was not on per say is the weekend because I only access WiFi at school and the library. I was also only not on for two days that is not inactive.— Never stop believing. 14:36, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Also two days is not inactive it's called busy. Especially since it's nearing Thanksgiving and that there's two holidays in a row.— Never stop believing. 15:40, November 18, 2015 (UTC) How can you leave a private message? is that a thing?Whitestar 21:17, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure super snuffle pancake thingie. Lol☾Darkshine903☽' 01:22, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Hmm. I would leave as it was because then it would be more of your drawing and not mine. Also, it wouldn't be my style and the specialists might need to change it again.☾Darkshine903☽ 04:38, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Yes, except for the paws, but we should wait until it's done being fixed up. I'm not completly sure it is ready yet.☾Darkshine903☽''' 04:42, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Ugh. Good night ripply.☾Darkshine903☽' 05:17, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey is there a opening for making another clan? I few names and stuff in mind :)— Never stop believing. 14:15, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh darn, okay. Jm? — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 23:16, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, here's the link: https://join.me/730-182-886. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 23:17, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Okay Ripple. I need you t fix my sig xD Dark blue to a light blue. Thanks. ''Dusk''''feat''[[User talk:Duskfeather77|''her]]''77''' 02:43, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Ripple! Chat? '''Dusk''''feat''''her''''77''' 00:02, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I understand your a older user on this wiki.I need help with my signature.I'm slightly getting tired of it's format.I was wondering if you could help me change it to what I want? Thank you. Yours faithfully, TerrorAwaits (talk) 17:10, November 24, 2015 (UTC)TerrorAwaits Hey Ripple! Happy Thanksgiving! Just wanted to send another of those drawings. I was bored ;-; 20151126_214020.jpg|Katrina & Sleets Family (Future) 20151126_214337.jpg|Badger Attack. (Love Katrinas expression) 20151126_214246.jpg|Introducing Themselves. Awwh, thanks Ripple. <3 Also, thank you so much for the sig. It's perfect. :3 '''Du''''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''''77 23:07, November 27, 2015 (UTC) https://join.me/873-784-840 — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 23:49, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ripple make a skype — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 23:32, December 1, 2015 (UTC) oh and also this https://join.me/354-021-272 — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 23:33, December 1, 2015 (UTC) YOOOOOO I just thought of something and I think it is really cool. I know that this kinda goes against everything that I just said about not planning things and just kinda doing it in roleplay but I thought of an awesome sounding (atleast i think so) prophecy but I need you to allow Silver and Ripple to get close to the point where she has the choice to join him. here it is "a splash causes a ripple, water turns into clouds, and clouds bring storms." Whitestar 01:04, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah thats the clouds partWhitestar 20:23, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Are we supposed to clear talk pages? I was just wondering cause some have useless things on them but I thought we liked to keep most of what happens.Whitestar 17:34, December 4, 2015 (UTC) rIPPLE YOU NEED tO gET A sKYPE — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 03:33, December 5, 2015 (UTC) SCREAM GUESS WHAT. I FOUND A WAY TO GET SAI FOR FREEE WITH EXTRA FILES. :DDD — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 00:19, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Well, it's hard to explain. I haven't downloaded it yet, but I'll get to it eventually. Test this out for me and see if it actually works :P Okay, so go and download a program called Winrar, which basically allows you to run the program. (I would link, but it says that it is caused as spam because of the site adress). Then, download this: http://www.mediafire.com/download/2xkyc252bgz28bn/Sai+%28Re-Uploaded%29.rar Then finally, import it onto your desktop! ^.^ let me know if it works haha. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 00:25, December 6, 2015 (UTC) RIPPLE LOOKKK — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 23:44, December 6, 2015 (UTC) nah, i didn't add it. but thankkkk~~ <3 sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:10, December 7, 2015 (UTC) aight danke. do you have any extra stuff i could download? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:30, December 7, 2015 (UTC) oh no, link me to it? ii'll try it out c: sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:45, December 7, 2015 (UTC) okkk thankkss. is that good for chararts? if so, could you teach me how sometime? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:49, December 7, 2015 (UTC) oh and https://join.me/141-812-325? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:50, December 7, 2015 (UTC) You just joined here?Whitestar 01:02, December 8, 2015 (UTC) hellppp sai is so hard to use with charartsss ;-; sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 23:41, December 8, 2015 (UTC) aight lol sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:15, December 9, 2015 (UTC) wants an opinion sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:15, December 11, 2015 (UTC) okk and trust me i'm lazy too haha. i've been procrastinating a rlly important project due for the whole semester but heh sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:19, December 11, 2015 (UTC) lmao yup same here. i still need to study for a test tommorow oops. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:20, December 11, 2015 (UTC) haha yeah same here. i forget things way to much >:) -keeps procrastinating and keeps bein' lazy- sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:22, December 11, 2015 (UTC) wow ripple good job - claps slowly - sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:24, December 11, 2015 (UTC) mhhmm yer welcome<3 sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:27, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Ripple... you can't just randomly add images to the Charart page.. they need to be reserved and done first.. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:40, December 11, 2015 (UTC) -dies- can you please make the whole backround of this transeparent Bc Idk how to do that https://join.me/960-012-865 sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:43, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Pages First of all, do you want me to make unmade pages to help increase the wikia's chances of getting new users & contributions? As well as Spotlight, of course. And, do you want me to set up more organized categories and subcategories so that new users can find things easier? And lastly - could I manage the charart and characters project? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 03:26, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Not much, and because why is because nobody's joining a lot here, and not as much fun to be around here. I'm already busy on other wiki's and cannot have as much time here, and because of being admin on two other wikis. And if I ever joined here (if I have time), would you make me admin? I would help around, maybe make more coding, and other stuff. A10 (talk) 13:57, December 12, 2015 (UTC)A10 Ooh! Ooh! Leave an opinion onion on mee!¿¿¿¿¿¿''☾Darkshine903☽ 20:03, December 12, 2015 (UTC) By characters, yes. It's not really "pointless", seeing that people could go and edit their characters articles later on. Plus, it's better to have a good 1,000 page community (if we ever would get that many) than just a few 100 with barely any info. With character pages, it would give more opportunity to do the Character Project, because only a few pages right now are made. As for that project anyway, yes, It does need help, and since Dapple is busy, I wanted to ask you if I could handle it, seeing I have a lot of experience with it. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:07, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Well ok then. And I also saw on your profile you like The 100 holy crap I loVE that show sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:22, December 12, 2015 (UTC) lmao pls don't kill me but i have season 2 and watched it already!! sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. screams ye same here. i also watch a lil of grey's but not that much since I don't have time anymore. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:32, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Ripple, could you make me a sig kinda like this?☾Darkshine903☽' 02:14, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Take your time. I ''can be patient if I have to.☾Darkshine903☽' 18:15, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Hai Ripple. <3 '''☆Du''''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''77☆' 23:55, December 13, 2015 (UTC) heyheyhey hi there 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 00:04, December 14, 2015 (UTC) erm sure. character pages? 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 00:06, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Chat or nah? Links on Kasara wall. '''☆Du''''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''77☆' 00:06, December 14, 2015 (UTC) sure bae <3 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 00:07, December 14, 2015 (UTC) If it's not to hard, could you add the darkish purple background and Indigo Border?☾Darkshine903☽ 00:28, December 14, 2015 (UTC) That's good! Thanks!☾Darkshine903☽''' 00:49, December 14, 2015 (UTC) It doesn't let me do it with the preferences. Says raw or invalid input.☾Darkshine903☽' 01:06, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Aight, so in order to get spotlight, we need the mobile main page to be filled out, according to Merrystar. As well as some pages that need organizing. I could help if you want with the pages, but could you do the mobile main page? 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 21:20, December 15, 2015 (UTC) It's fine, I already did it. I'll recontact Merry and let her know everything she instructed on my talk is finished. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 23:39, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Aight, well I asked her. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 23:41, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Ripple, as I said on the blog post, lots of characters are graded bronze even when they have only a description. I don't think that's fair, or an appropriate grade when there's hardly stuff on it. Aquila agreed, so maybe for the bronze, could they fill out certain headers? Sorry, I just don't think it's really a grade when there's hardly anything on it. And, don't they have to ask? :p '''☆Du''''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''77☆' 00:49, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks Ripple! There is no "bronze" grade in the list of grades which might need changes. :) '''☆Du''''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''77☆' 01:14, December 17, 2015 (UTC) One question, aren't those medals automatically added? Because, maybe we should fix that coding. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:39, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Nonono. I like them, we should keep them, what I mean is, you guys are like removing these badges from pages? And I'm just wondering if those are automatically added in. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 13:09, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh, alright. Thank you for explaining it to me and I'm glad they're taking care of it. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 00:19, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Yessss :D yw <3 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 11:46, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey do you mind if I used the kit blanks and the deputy blanks on a fanfiction wiki? If not could you maybe make some bc I suck at making them.— Never stop believing. 15:53, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Ripple, I read some of the discussion on the ShadowClan joining page and came across a small disagreement with you and Mink. Just stating my opinion, but as long as her cat doesn't have the same "exact" name as Dark's, I see no problem with it. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 16:40, December 20, 2015 (UTC) You could always name one Darkstar, and one Darkstar (SC), depending on what Clan the cat is in. A bunch of warrior cat wikia's (including warriors wikia actually) do it as well. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 23:04, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ok so i saw a thing on ur ig and can you gimme the little packet for sai where you have the "sketch" tool? right before the pen? plsss it's so easier to draw with when u have sketch ;-; 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 01:11, December 25, 2015 (UTC) I JUST GOT A DRAWING TABLET HELP MEE I'M DYING 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 16:01, December 25, 2015 (UTC) can you help mee ;-; 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 21:04, December 25, 2015 (UTC) ye ripple 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 00:55, December 26, 2015 (UTC) awww that sucks D: 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 19:44, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Can u still do join.mes? ;___; 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 19:49, December 26, 2015 (UTC) aww ;-; -buys you a magical new keyboard- here bish, use thiss 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 19:56, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Can I make a page about a character, and how do you get into a Clan? Can you also make a clan?? "FLOOF!" 14:40, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey <3. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 02:47, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Sup =)☾Darkshine903☽ 04:14, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Sure.. Join.me? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 23:39, January 6, 2016 (UTC) https://join.me/119-035-306 sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 23:40, January 6, 2016 (UTC) On FCRPW, I'm killing Mint off. Is it okay that I put Moss up for adoption since you're not very active, or?... sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 16:47, January 9, 2016 (UTC) It's okay, Ripple. Are you entirely sure? I don't want to give away one of your characters if you're not okay with it. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:27, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Alright.. I'm sorry it turned out that way. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 03:11, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Why? You don't have to talk about it though if you don't want to. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 03:16, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey, are you busy? - Dapplefrost022|Wall 18:58, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Ok so I really wanted to bring Whitestar back as a way to relive him and maybe get a second chance, but the more I think about it, the more I like how his original story and personality turned out. Also I know that they is going to need to be a conflict kind of deal, so I was windering if I could do a kind of reincarnation thing like Dark? Basically my plan is that ( I have already ststaed that he will have a dream where he gets his name) during this dream there is a moment where he is in the dark forest, and whitestar is able to slip into his subconscious. Now it won't be like whitestar is living inside him with Dennis, it will be like whitestar's personality is like a virus that is slowly taking Dennis over. This is what gives him the desire to name himself Whitestar, and slowly over time he will become more violent. He won't be really as bad as Whitestar was, because he won't hurt his own clanmates, and its not like he will have any of Whitestar's memories, but he will fight like whitestar and hunt like him, which will be how he is able to adapt from "kittypet who has never been outside" to clan leader who is effective at swimming, hunting, and fighting.Whitestar 00:02, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Ok, thanks. This is gonna be good, I hope.Whitestar 00:24, January 26, 2016 (UTC) https://join.me/916-598-939 https://join.me/881-487-343